The Longest Night
by eclarefan13
Summary: After a long-term friend of Clare Edwards turns up dead, she seeks the truth. She thinks it's the only way to bring justice to her death. But It's not as easy when your in this deep, and every new piece of information slashes a deeper wound within you.
1. Prologue

Hello lovely readers!

This story literally came to me randomly one night when I couldn't sleep and now here I am! Critic and opinions welcome, please no hating. This takes place 9 years into the future:

Clare, Alli, Adam ~ age 24

Eli, Drew ~ age 25

Johnny ~ age 27

_Italics ~ Flashback_

**Description: I need to find the truth. It's the only way to bring justice to her death. But It's not as easy when your in this deep, and every new piece of information slashes a deeper wound within you.**

_Prologue_

As I sat on the cold wooden swing suspended from the over hang on my house, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. The cool December air nipped at my arms through my thin jacket. _'This can't be happening' _was the only reoccurring thought running through my mind. I just wanted a way out. Out of the pain and emptiness I felt brewing in my stomach.

I felt the bench shake and the presence of another stilled beside me. Before I knew it warm arms encircled my waist and I felt a hand brush my curls out of my face. I looked up to have my icy blue eyes clash with emerald green ones. And then those simple words escaped his lips.

"It is going to be okay. I've got you", he whispered.

I broke into another fit of sobs until I was being lifted from the ground and carried into our warm house. I was immediately aware of my surroundings as I nestled further into Eli's warm embrace. I could hear the fire crackling in attempt to warm the house. I smelled the cinnamon from the forgotten gingerbread cookies half made on the counter. Most of all I was aware of the feeling of Eli's heartbeat steadily pounding underneath my cold hand.

Soon I was gently laid down on our silky bedsheets and I was consumed by the coolness of the dark room. I felt the bed give away behind me as Eli crawled up and pulled me against his chest. He raked his fingers through my auburn curls as he murmured soothing words to me. I couldn't understand why this had to happen. _'Why her? What did she do to deserve this?'_

_~ 11:32 am this morning ~_

_I grabbed the cookie cutter from the drawer on my left and positioned it over the brown colored dough. The feeling of Christmas was all around and I couldn't help but smile at the carefully decorated Christmas tree in the living room across from me. As I slowly pushed down on the thick-figured cookie cutter the phone began to ring._

_I spun around and wiped my hands on the towel hanging on the cabinet and dashed over to grab the phone before it went to voice mail._

"_Hello?" I breathed into the receiver._

"_Yes hello, is this Miss Clare Goldsworthy?", a deep voice asked._

"_Uh yeah, who is this?", I was a little unsure what was going on._

"_This is Detective Walker from the Toronto Police Department," he started._

_ELI! What have you gotten yourself into this time? I pondered what he would have done to end up in jail as Detective Walker continued._

"_I have on file that you and your family are very close with Alliah Bhandari, is this true?" He asked._

_I instantly froze. What does this have to do with me? Did something happen to Alli? The summer after our sophomore year in High School the Bhandari's announced that they needed to move back to India to be with Alli's grandmother, for she got terminally sick and needed help. Alli threw a fit and was completely broken when she discovered that she had to leave. After consent from my parents, and __a lot__ of convincing towards Alli's parents, Alli got emancipated and she spent the rest of our time in High School living with my family and I. Things were great, with only a few fights here and there, mine and Alli's friendship became even stronger.. _

_When it came time for college Alli ended going to the University of Ottawa while Eli and I went to the University of Toronto. Alli moved back after college, and continued to date her long-term boyfriend. Eli and I got married just two years later and life seemed to settle down, but things were never the same since Alli's return. Her personality was no longer vibrant and cheery. It was like her mind was gone and all was left was a ghost of a girl. She changed and the time we spent together lessened. I currently haven't spoken to her in over a month._

_I snapped out of my trip down memory lane and responded back to the Detective. "Yes we were, she live with us for a few years and I have been her friend for almost 10 years. What is this about?"_

"_I am afraid I have some bad news. You might want to sit down for this..."_

_After a few more minutes of explanation from the Detective he hung up. The phone slid from my grasped and crashed against the floor. This was too much. It hurt too much. I collapsed onto the floor and sobs broke freely from me._

_It wasn't until two hours later when Eli came home to find me in this state._

~ Current time 8:57 pm ~

Eli could sense my mind start to wander. "Why don't we watch T.V.? It's almost 9 o'clock and your favorite show Saturday Night live is on now", he asked in attempt to calm me down.

I slowly nodded my head and murmured, "Yes, thank you. I love you Eli."

His eyes softened even more and stroked my cheek lightly, "I love you too" he sighed. He leaned back and picked up the remote from the night stand and clicked the T.V. on. The screen lit up the room in a soft glow. My heart plumetted as I watched the screen. The reporter stood in front of a house. A hous I knew all too well. I watched as the reporter gave his story.

" **Local girl, Alliah Bhandari, age 24 was found dead this morning on the floor of her apartment. Details are to be revealed as the investigation moves forward. The question is, is this a tragic accident? Or should Toronto be on the look out for a murderer lurking the streets?"**

Eli hit the remote in panic, the T.V. clicked off. I was left with the darkness.


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

Hello Readers!

Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts, they mean everything to me! To answer some questions, Iheartwhitechocolate ~ I added Alli's age at the top because even though this story surrounds her death, she is still mention a lot and she is the main focus point. Johnny will be popping up a lot in future chapters and yes it is pretty sketchy that he shows up again right after Alli's death... to answer your last question Alli's long-term boyfriend is in this chapter and it will be pointed out.

**Description: After a long-term friend of Clare Edwards turns up dead, she seeks the truth. She thinks it's the only way to bring justice to her death. But It's not as easy when your in this deep, and every new piece of information slashes a deeper wound within you. **

Chapter 1: 'Till Death Do Us Part

I sighed and gripped Eli's hand tighter as we arrived at the grave yard. It has been exactly a week since I found out that Alli died. It has taken longer than usual to have the funeral for her. It's only been delayed because it took a couple days for Alli's parents and her older brother, Sav to return to Toronto and to get things settled. Yesterday was the wake. I had to leave halfway through because once I took one look at Alli's lifeless body and I shattered. I ran out of the building going into hysterics with Eli chasing after me.

I stepped out of the car and smoothed my hands over my black eccentric patterned dress (1), fixing any wrinkles that might have formed during the ride. Eli strolled around the car and stopped beside me.

He looked down at me with worry evident in his eyes. "You know if this is too much to handle we can leave. Just say the word and I will get the car."

"Thanks for the offer but I need to do this. I am hoping this will bring some sort of closure. Besides I need to be here for the Bhandari's, they have been a wreck since they have gotten back." I mumbled.

Eli gently smirked in response. He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the growing crowd of people in the middle of the grave yard. I approached Sav who was standing on the outside of the group. I let go of Eli's hand and whispered for him to go on and take a seat next to Adam.

As Sav raised his head I saw his blotchy red eyes and I threw my arms around him in a tight hug. "I am so _so sorry_" I muttered. The tears were beginning to sting at the corner of my eyes already.

Soon Sav stepped back and ran the back of his hand under his eyes in effort to get rid of the salty tears dripping down his face. "I just don't understand how this happened. I knew I should have stayed back here with Alli all those years ago! Maybe if I had stayed we wouldn't be here, and maybe she would be alive and laughing with her friends, and maybe-" he was stuttering words out so fast I was barely able to catch up, until I cut him off.

"Sav! You and I both know very well that even though Alli did _not_ deserve to die, there is nothing we can do about it now. And thinking about all the 'What if's' isn't going to fix anything." I reasoned with him.

He slowly nodded his head in defeat. "I just feel like I let her down. I was supposed to be her older brother and always look after her-keep her safe. Now look what happened. I can't help but feel like a failure!" he responded.

"Sav, Alli loved you so, so much. She told me all the time while you were gone about how much she always admired how protective you were of her. Like she mentioned the time back when she was a freshman and you were both in the school camping trip. You freaked out when you found out she was in the same tent as Johnny DiMarco. She ranted for hours on end how she wish she would have listened to you, because she thought that if she had, all the drama that happened between her and Johnny might not have happened. Sav, she could never blame you for her death, and I know she wouldn't want you doing the same" I softly explained. When he looked back up at me I could see the realization and admiration of his younger sister.

He scratched the back of his head and glanced around at the guests who all began to take their seats, "Thank you Clare, I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime and you know that I am always one phone call away." I smiled and softly gave him a hug. After I pulled out I walked over to Eli. Next to him sat Adam and next to him was his older brother, Drew who was Alli's long-term boyfriend until a few months ago. Drew's eyes were also red and puffy but he hung his head in attempt to hide it. I sat down. We were in the second row, the Bhandari family in front of us.

The priest came and gave a speech. Afterwards members of Alli's family and friends talked about great memories and the amazing girl who was now in the white wooden box suspended from the dug out ground beneath it. The whole ceremony was a little over an hour and a half. After bidding a goodbye to the Bhandari's and Adam and Drew, Eli and I walked hand in hand back to our car.

The ride home was silent, filled with mixed feelings and sorrow. Once we got home I walked over to the phone and saw that there was a new voice mail. I clicked the button and listened.

"_Hello this is Detective Walker. I spoke to Mrs. Goldsworthy the other day on the phone. Since you were the closest one to Alliah Bhandari in her last few months alive, I would like for you to come down to the station so I can ask you a few questions. If you are able to come by tomorrow it would be appreciated. Also I would like to mention this to you before you have to hear it when it hits the news. It appears that Alliah's death was ruled as murder. More details are available when you are able to come down and talk with me face to face. Thank you."_

The receiver beeped signaling the end of the message. I was completely frozen in place. Eli walked around to face me, having hear the entire message. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my curls. "Shh, it's okay. They will find the person. You don't need to worry." he said.

I looked up at him tears brimming my eyes-a sensation I was more than used to after the past week. I leaned up and took his face in my hands and I pressed my lips against his. It was a slow gentle kiss, full of comfort and understanding. As I pulled away, I looked Eli straight in the eye.

"I'm going to find him. I don't care what it takes I am going to find Alli's killer and I will make sure he never walks the streets freely ever again. I am going to do the only thing I can do now. I am going to _make sure_ Alli rests in peace."

**(1)Picture of the dress is in my profile. Reviews? Pretty please? They are what makes me think you guys actually want me to keep writing this story! So hit that pretty little button down there and you might find a new chapter tomorrow morning to read :)**


	3. You 'Ain't Got No Alibi

Hey Amazing Readers!

My sincere apologies for not updating faster, I have been pushing myself to write this story faster than I normally would. That is only because I have been diagnosed with a severe disease...its called laziness. There is no cure yet but I promise I am still fighting to beat it ;) I should have a new chapter up also either later today or tomorrow morning. I haven't decided which but one of the days will be a double update day!

Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews! Emerald1198 , you are an amazing reviewer, and I am so glad you are liking the story so far! And if anyone has any suggestions, I would love to consider them! EliLover28 , I can't say whether or not Eli is going to be the murderer or not, but I will tell you that I am hoping when you find out who it is, it will shock your socks off! And besides Eli and Clare will come into some sort of drama on their own...Anyways! I am so far planning for this story to be around 10 or 11 chapters, not including the prologue.

Onwards to the story!

**Description: After a long-term friend of Clare Edwards turns up dead, she seeks the truth. She thinks it's the only way to bring justice to her death. But It's not as easy when your in this deep, and every new piece of information slashes a deeper wound within you. **

Chapter 2: You 'Ain't Got No Alibi

I sighed when I opened my eyes to see light streaming in through the black and white curtains billowing in the air. Today is the day I have to go down to meet with Detective Walker. I don't think I have ever been this nervous before, well maybe once, on my wedding day, but that was only because my sister Darcy and Alli were running around like mad women in preparation.

I pondered what the best way to quietly slip out of bed without Eli noticing was. He has been so tired lately, juggling my distraught state, keeping the house running, and meeting the deadline for his newest book In college Eli was an English major, while I went into the business of Law. After college Eli published his first book called Ocean Eyes. I found it very ironic that he decided that his book was about a High School romance, one that was _very _similar to ours, but every time I would ask about it, he would simply smirk and say, _'Now Clare, is that your ego I hear growing?' _ I am also very proud to say that from that one book he became the #1 Best-Selling Author in North America. Since then he has published 2 other books that were equally successful.

Eli's light snores brought me back to reality. His arms were wrapped protectively around my waist and his face was buried in between my curls and my neck, his breathing slow and calming. I tried to slowly unlock his hands from my waist but to my avail they only tightened and he unconsciously pulled me closer to him. It was my giggles that woke him seconds later. I looked up at him and he smirked, "What are you laughing at Edwa-I mean Goldsworthy?"

I giggled again, "It has been almost a _year, _for the last time, it is not Edwards anymore! Have you forgotten that I am your amazing, funny, _awesome _wife?"

"Of course not! How could I possibly forget my 'amazing, funny, awesome', beautiful, _sexy _wife?" He asked with an incredulous look on his face, as if he had been offended.

I laughed and hugged his waist, "I know you didn't forget me, I wanted to hear you say those nice things about me." I said with an innocent look on my face.

He gasped, his eyes widening playfully, "You little _devil_!" He exclaimed before capturing my lips with his. He reached up to cradle my face as he deepened the kiss. I moaned before I pulled away. His face immediately slipped into a pout.

"As much as I wish I could stay with you in bed all day, I need to get up and get dressed." I threw a stern look his way. He softly kissed my forehead before releasing me from his grip.

"Where exactly are you going that you have to get up at-" he glanced over at the clock and the red digits read _7:54, _"-almost 8 in the morning?" He slowly sat up with extreme bed head-which was adorable-and watched me as I walked into our walk-in closet to grab some clothes for the day.

"I am going to meet with the Detective remember?" I grabbed a red, white, and black polka dotted tank top that also had floral patterns on the top half, dark blue skinny jeans, and a black cardigan.

As I walked out of the closet I ran into Eli who was walking in, he caught my waist before I toppled to the ground. He held onto me and look at me with a tender, cautious expression, "Do you need me to come with? You know, in case you get some information that is hard to process?"

"I think I will be okay. Besides I am hopping that the Detective will let me help him investigate this case." I sighed. Although I am only a lawyer, I am known world wide, with a great reputation for not losing any cases. Since I know some of the people down at the Police Department from past..._conflicts,_ I know they owe me a few favors, and I am hoping that letting me on this investigation can be one way for me to cash one in.

Eli looked at me concerned, "Are you sure that This is a good idea? Since this is so personal, I would think it would be hard to hear all of the gruesome details..." he trailed off when I started to shake my head. I rubbed small circles on his chest with my thumb as I spoke.

"I don't care how hard it is. I just feel that this is the last thing I will ever be able to give Alli-satisfaction of making her predator get what he deserves." I looked at my feet in concentration, knowing what Eli was going to say next, because he always seems to know when I have an ulterior motive.

"Clare," he said softly, "You know that no matter what happens to her murderer...it _won't _bring Alli back. I understand how much you wish that, that was possible, but I just don't want you to get hurt in the process of this investigation. I need you to stay safe, because I don't know what I would ever do if something happened to you." He stroked my back in comfort.

I squeezed my eyes shut understanding at once. "I know Eli, I promise that safety will come first." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His emerald eyes staring down with worry. I stretched up on my tippy toes and gave him a reassuring kiss. When I pulled away Eli released me and I made my way to the bathroom to get ready. After a shower and getting dressed, I headed down stairs. Eli was sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him, rapidly typing away. A cup of coffee next to him. He glance up at me and smirked.

"I'm heading out. I will be back in time for lunch, maybe we can go to the dot? Meet up with Fiona, because I know Adam left yesterday after the funeral for his convention for work in New York." I suggested.

Eli shrugged his shoulders, "Sure sounds good." and he returned to typing. I slipped on my black ballet flats and grabbed my bag. As I opened the door Eli yelled from the kitchen, "I love you!", I smiled before I shouted, "Love you too!" then I closed the door.

After a short 15 minute drive to the Police Department I hopped out of my car and walked up the few steps into the building. I approached the man at the desk. "I am looking for Detective Walker, I have an appointment, my name is Clare Goldsworthy."

He looked at his computer screen, clicking a few times before he said, "Yes, he his down the right hall in third office on the left." He glanced at me before returning to his work.

"Thank you", I started walking down the hall. I gave a few knocks to the door before it swung open and a tall man with black neatly combed hair and a uniform on answered. He smiled and stuck his hand out.

"You must be Mrs. Goldsworthy." I shook his hand and smiled back.

"Yes, but please call me Clare."

"Well please come in, take a seat." He opened the door wider for me to enter and once I sat down, he closed the door and walked to the seat across from me, behind the desk in the room and sat down.

"So you are here for the case about Alli Bhandari" he announced as he shuffled through the file he had on his desk before peering up at me in confirmation. I simply nodded and he did the same in response. "Okay first thing on the agenda, I apologize that I have to do this, but it is policy. I need to know where you were on the night of December 15th, 2020, the night Alliah was murdered?"

I cleared my throat, well this was going to be embarrassing no matter what. "Um first of all, you can call her Alli, she never liked Alliah. The night she was murdered, I was with my husband..."I trailed off looking everywhere except in his eyes.

"You were with your husband. Doing what exactly? I'm sorry it's not like your a suspect, I know you said that you hadn't talked to Alli for over a month when I contacted you but I just need to be able to clear your name for future records Mrs. Goldsworthy." he informed me.

I nodded, "Ah, yea...I was with my husband, a-and y-you know...we were um-" I coughed a lot cutting off my words Detective Walker was looking at me trying to understand where I was going with this, "-well you see we are trying to have a baby, so we were... you know...trying." I felt the bright red blush crawl up my cheeks and I bowed my head so embarrassed. When I looked up he was nodding his head, his eyes widening slightly in realization. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Ah, yes I see. So you confirm that you were with your husband that night?" he persisted.

"Yes" I mumbled

He let out a sigh, "Okay then next piece of business, I first want to know if you have any immediate questions that you specifically would prefer to know about your friend's case?"

"Actually I do, yea, I know you may have heard of my work, I have even done business with some of your co-workers. A few of them said that they were very thankful after winning their case that they would return the favor anytime, and I was sort of wondering if I could use a favor?" I trailed off.

"What kind of favor exactly?" he asked warily.

"I want to be on this case. I am not talking a lawyer because for right now that is unnecessary until we find the murderer, but I think in order for me to be able this support this case well in the future I want to know all the details as we find them out. Also...Alli has been my best friend for years, and I strongly feel that she would want me-if anyone-to be the one who gets to look her killer in his eye and give him what he deserves." I explained gently.

"Ah, normally I wouldn't do this, but, since you said that you have connections within this department, I will grant you this wish. I need to warn you now that as this case ensues, you can't go releasing the information to the media, and some of the things we find, you might not want to know, because so far the details aren't making this look like a simple open-and-shut case. Who ever this sick bastard is, he has quite the creativity and made this a complicated as he can for us." Detective walker warned me but I knew that no matter what happens, I need to do this. It was a gut-instinct for me. It just felt right.

"I understand Detective." I confirmed.

He smiled, showing off all of his pearly white teeth, "Please call me Jason" he replied.

I just simply smiled in return. "Okay then, _Jason_, what have we found out so far?" He snapped out of the dazed moment he was stuck in for a minute.

"Ah, yes." He pulled the file the he was looking at earlier and placed it in front of me. "It seems that sometime the night of Alli's death she was placed back in her home around 9:00-11:00 pm. There was marks _all over _her body. Several bruises on her arms-they appear to be from someone gripping her too tightly. She had a few broken ribs and many cuts across her stomach. One thing that caught my eye was that either she-or someone else-had pulled her hair." I winced and remember some of the fights Alli had gotten into back in High School, like the one with Bianca DeSousa. They pulled each others hair hard, and yet that hadn't pulled out a lot of her hair. I can't imagine the force that did this. "There were clumps of it all around her house, but it appeared that there were not missing spots on her head. I did a DNA test and it was here hair, but it just didn't make sense to me, that is until I discovered something strange. In one of the trash cans in her house there were several receipts for hair salons that said she got extensions various times over the past couple months. Now the question is, if someone did this to her, then why didn't she tell someone?" he pondered, lost in thought for a moment. He snapped back, "That is all we have for the time being, he house is still being searched for fingerprints and whatnot."

I started taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I want to punch something so bad, and that scares me because I never am the violent one. "Okay what is next? Do you have any suspects?" I asked.

"Well," He flipped the pages in the file until he stopped on one full of names. "I had her family give me the names of any of her closer friends and/or enemies that Alli might have had in the past couple years. I just wrote yours and your husbands name down at the bottom, but these are the people who had an alibi the night of her murder." he told me.

I looked at the list. "Do you mind if I take this and the list of the people who don't have an alibi yet? I am going to try to contact them tonight and I will do some further research." I asked a little timidly.

Jason smiled, "Sure, how about I meet up with you later this week or this weekend? We can have coffee and go over more details?" he asked.

"Sounds great." I nodded in agreement. I stood up and put the file in my bag. I walked to the door and turned and said. "I was nice meeting you." he replied with "You too Clare".

When I returned home I found that Eli was still pecking at the computer as he was when I left him 2 hours ago. He glance up and smiled. "How did it go? You doing okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I am fine. I am meeting with the detective again later this week and I convinced him to let me on the case. He gave me this file of the people with and without an alibi that were once either close with Alli or a rival to her" I set the file on the table across from Eli. He leaned over and pressed his lips over mine in a sweet kiss. When I pulled away I sat down.

"Ehm, so I had to, um, give a-you know alibi for you and I..." I trailed off knowing that he would understand. He looked up to meet my eyes with a glint of mischief in them and he smirked.

"It is not my fault that you practically jumped me when I was trying to get ready for bed!" He said in defense. I just giggled.

I opened the file and it was split into two columns, on the right it said 'Cleared' and the left 'Call'.

The writing on the right said:

**Jenna Middleton**

**K.C Guthrie**

**Drew Torres**

**Adam Torres**

**Fiona Coyne-Torres**

**Dave Turner**

**Wesley Betenkamp**

**Anya McPhearson**

**Clare Goldsworthy**

**Elijah Goldsworthy**

The left column was next and some of the names I didn't even know, but I guess Alli did.

**Holly J. Coyne**

**Declan Coyne**

**Zane Park**

**Riley Park**

**Mark Fitzgerald**

**Owen Milligan**

**Bianca DeSousa**

Some of the names are not surprising like Fitz, and Owen. But it was the name at the very bottom of the list that made me a little shocked. I didn't know Alli had kept in touch with him, or why she wanted to. Was there more to this case than I was thinking? This is going to dig up a lot from the past. Maybe even some things that I was hoping to forget...

The name at the bottom read:

**Johnny DiMarco**

_**Thank you to everyone who read this, I hope you are liking things so far! Review for an update!**_


	4. Only Worse From Here

Hey Readers!

I am sorry that I am late updating after saying that I would double update soon. I just lost motivation for a while there. I go away on vacation this week, but promise to write a bunch while I am gone.

**Description: After a long-term friend of Clare Edwards turns up dead, she seeks the truth. She thinks it's the only way to bring justice to her death. But It's not as easy when your in this deep, and every new piece of information slashes a deeper wound within you.**

**Chapter 3: Only Worse From Here**

I rolled over quietly enough not to wake Eli. I looked at the clock and the digits read **12:04 am. **I groaned. I have been waiting for sleep to overtake me for over two hours but so far I haven't been having much luck. I can't stop thinking about how things went today down at the station. The details won't stop haunting me. I squeezed my eyes shut but I lucked out and I soon felt sleep begin in through my mind as I relaxed.

When I opened my eyes once again I read the clock that now said **1:23 am. **_Damn!_ I have only been asleep for an hour. I turned to face Eli, but instead came face to face with and empty bed. Where did he go? Before I could question Eli's absence I heard an ear-shattering crash from the floor below. I got up and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Eli? Are you okay?" I whispered into the darkness.

I felt a clothed hand snake around to cover my mouth and another clutch me around my waist. I screamed into the hand, but it only muffled the sound. "Shh, shh! Screaming won't help you now." A voice told me. I couldn't decipher it but I swear I recognize that voice. "Your little husband can't help you anymore. He is quite the fighter you know? It really is too bad that he had to go the hard way, but I had to shut him up some how." I screamed even louder and thrashed around trying to break free from the man's hold on me. This only caused him to grip me tighter.

The man started pushing me forward and I stumbled as he walked me down to the basement which was dark aside from a single light bulb lit up on the ceiling. I was shoved to the ground and pinned there. The man let go of my mouth as he reached to get something that was above me.

"Please don't do this to me! I swear I will give you all my money, I'll do whatever you want, just _please, please, __**please**_ don't kill me!" I whimpered to the man in a black ski mask in front of me. He simply chuckled.

"As great of an offer as that sounds, I am afraid I have to do this sweetie. It is for your own good! You already know too much, and I can't let you find the truth." He told me in a whisper. I sobbed, tears pouring down my already raw face. The man finished what he was doing above me. I felt the ropes binding my hands together and as I looked up I saw the other end of the ropes tied to a post that helped hold up the structure of the house. I was breathing really heavy.

The man stood up and looked over me. "I'll make this quick, so that you don't have to suffer like your husband did." He slowly picked up a knife that was on the floor beside me. He crouched over and held the knife a good two feet above me. I turned my head to the side, knowing that I couldn't escape. As soon as I turned I regretted it. There laying five feet away from me was Eli. His eyes wide open, skin more pale than a ghost and a shocked expression on his face. What stood out the most was the blood on the floor all around him in a puddle and the giant gash across his throat, slit open.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and flung my head back forward just in time to see the man plunge the knife down into me-

"CLARE!" A voice screamed. I shot up and looked around. I was in my bedroom again. My hands immediately went to my stomach where I thought I had been stabbed just a few seconds ago, and felt nothing. I looked over and Eli was sitting up in bed next to me, his arms were still on me from shaking me awake. He looked at me concerned. "Clare, are you alright? I just woke up to you screaming and thrashing around the bed! What happened?" He asked panicked. I sobbed and threw my arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"T-there was a-a man-n and h-he-, a-nd then you, I-I thought you were d-dead!" I stumbled trying to make sense of my words. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, his warmth comforting me.

"Shh, it's okay. I am here. I am fine. You are fine. Everything is okay." He whispered, stroking my hair. I calmed down enough to try to tell him what happened.

I whimpered, "I am sorry. It was just so awful! Some man killed you and he was going to kill me-he said something about me already knowing too much and I couldn't figure out anything else." I explained in a rushed whisper.

Eli pulled back and looked at me. "Clare I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you. No matter what I will always save you from anything and anyone." His tone was full of concern, and I instantly felt horrible. I knew that the dream must have something to do with the Alli case, and I have only just started to research it. The dreams can only get worse from here.

I sighed, "I am okay." I reassured. "What time is it.?" I asked.

Eli looked behind him. "9:27 am" he answered.

I groaned. "I need to get up. I have a lot to do today." I rolled out of Eli's embrace and bed. I walked into our closet, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. I came out wearing a silky blue, V-neck shirt that had gems around the neckline, black skinny jeans and a pair of blue heels.

As I walked downstairs my phone started ringing. I pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Clare Edwards?" A feminine voice asked.

"Uh, yes. Who is this?" I asked into the receiver.

"I have a tip on the Alliah Bhandari murder, but I would like to remain anonymous. I saw Alliah leave a bar three days before her death with Drew Torres. I don't know if this helps, but I just wanted to give you that piece of information." The person said before the phone went dead. My heart began pounding erratically. A shiver went down my spine, but I thought back to the file that said Drew had an alibi and I immediately relaxed. Okay then, if Drew was with Alli, maybe he knows who else might have done this. I called Drew and asked him to meet me at The Dot for coffee. As I headed to the door I also noticed Eli right behind me all dressed to go out.

"Where are you going?" I asked as we stepped outside.

He sighed. "I have to go meet with my publicist. He wants to go over some thoughts about my book." He said.

"Oh okay, well I'll be at The Dot. I am meeting Drew, because I need to ask him some questions about the case." Eli looked up at me.

He leaned into me, "Okay, but stay safe" he whispered. I kissed him on the lips before I pulled away and muttered "Always." He smiled and we both backed away to our cars and headed down the street in opposite directions.

When I arrived I looked around the café and saw Drew seated at a table right next to the front windows. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hands and there was also one place across from him. I walked up and sat down in front of him. "Hey"

He looked up, "Oh hi Clare" he smiled. "So, how have you been doing since…everything happened?"

"I've been fine, you know, helping out the Bhandari's…" I trailed off.

He nodded. "How have you been Drew? I know you and Alli weren't together the past couple months, but I also know how much you loved her." I said softly.

He sighed. "I am holding up. You know taking one day at a time. Sorry to cut the conversation to the point, but I am meeting a friend in an hour. What exactly did you want to meet with me to talk about?"

There was something off about him. He had a distant look in his eye, and he was very antsy. "Um okay, I wanted to talk about some information I received earlier today. You see, I am helping work on the investigation case for Alli's murder, and I go an anonymous call today stating that someone saw you with Alli three days prior to her death, leaving a bar. Now I am not looking to accuse you of anything, but I just want to know if you noticed anything off about her personality in her last few days?" I asked.

His eyes were filled with some sort of emotion that I could not distinguish. He shifted around a couple times uncomfortably, "Uh I guess she seemed a bit distant, she didn't like talking about where she was when she had free time, and I also noticed a few purple and blue bruises along her arms. I tried so hard to get her to tell me what happened, and if someone had done it to her, but she just stared at me with a blank expression then got up and left." He seemed lost in the story, I can't imagine how hard all of this is for him. He loved Alli so much, and was devastated when they broke it off due to some fights they had gotten into.

I had a notebook out and I wrote down what Drew had said. "So was that the last time you saw her? You didn't see her at all the night she died?" I asked.

He flinched, "No that was the last time we saw each other. The night she died I was with Adam, helping him pack for New York and spending the night hanging out since he won't be back until next week sometime."

I nodded, understanding. "Okay, well is that all? Did Alli mention anything weird happening?"

He looked down at his watch "Listen Clare, I really want to help, but I have to get going if I want to make it to my meeting on time." He picked up his stuff and paid for both of us, but when he was halfway out the door he turned back to me. "Actually, I do remember Alli saying something about an ex-boyfriend a couple weeks ago. I think she said his name was Johnny? I'm not sure if that helps at all, but I wish you luck on this case." He gave me one last smile before he walked out the door.

I sighed. _Johnny._ Somehow things always seem to lead back to him. When I get home tonight I know I am going to have to do some research on him, before I call him up. I always remember him being on the shady side of things when he was at Degrassi. If he is anything like he was before, I might just have to bring Eli with me to be safe. The only thing I could think was, _Johnny you better have a __**very **__good reason for being so involved with Alli's life. If not, you have some serious explaining to do._

**Review Please!**


	5. Author's Note Yes, I hate these too

Dear All You Amazing Readers,

I sincerely apologize for my long absence. I feel absolutely horrible for leaving for so long. I was so unmotivated for so long that it was just impossible for me to sit down and focus on writing. Then September came and school started up again and my homework just piled up night after night and I never had time to write when the bursts of creativity and ideas would come to me. I do have a complete plan for the story, and the ideas for each chapter. This weekend I will update the next chapter and I will never leave for this long again, I will have regular updates of at least once or twice a week depending on how much stuff I have to do. Don't give up on this story yet, it hasn't even really begun, and I promise that this story will get finished.

I hope to hear any comments and questions in reviews as this story continues.

Thanks,

eclarefan13


	6. Suspicious Suspects

Hello Again Readers!

I am sorry that since my author's note I haven't updated like I said I was going to. I have been sick a lot within the last two weeks with some serious migraines. Luckily I am all better now. This chapter I feel as if it isn't as good as my others so, if I get enough reviews I will update the next chapter today. **Important****Announcement!:** I am looking for a beta reader, someone who can give me suggestions to make the chapter better and who can fix easy spelling mistakes that for some reason I always make. If any of you are interested just PM me. ~Thanks~

**Description: After a long-term friend of Clare Edwards turns up dead, she seeks the truth. She thinks it's the only way to bring justice to her death. But It's not as easy when your in this deep, and every new piece of information slashes a deeper wound within you. **

**Chapter 4: Suspicious Suspects**

I walked through the front doors while tugging the hem of my dress down, trying to make it magically become longer. The club was filled with loud music, sweating bodies and an eerie darkness. I always hated coming to places like these. Now that I think of it, the only time I ever came was when Alli insisted I needed to let loose for the night. Coming here now, seemed even weirder considering I was here for Alli, but I was alone. I strolled up to the bar and ordered a coke thinking I might as well look casual while I'm waiting_._The truth was, I didn't belong here, I never did. If I was doing what I _wanted_then I would be at home with Eli, snuggling and watching some dumb movie that we had already seen. But lately, I haven't been able to do what I want. I have been so involved with the murder case, that I have had barely enough time to see any of my friends, or even Eli. And I **live**with him.

I scanned the crowd in search of a certain person in particular, but had no luck when I couldn't spot him through the thick crowd of people. The last few days, I have been completely consumed in tracking down Johnny. It was not easy. I searched through friends, and friends of friends, I even tried to Google him. I gave up on the latter quickly when I realized **just**how many 'Johnny DiMarco's there are in the world. I finally found him through a very old connection, one in which Eli was not very happy about me talking to. I remembered when I was a freshman that Fitz was one of Johnny's closer trusted friends, so I gave him a call. Eli sat there through the whole conversation on the phone, making sure nothing went wrong. I knew it was hard on him with all the shit that went down between them in High School. From the beatings, to the police arrests, to the almost-stabbing. It was even worse when we had no idea what happened to him after he got put in Juvi from the results of Vegas Night, because he was never seen or heard from again.

Luckily the one thing that hadn't changed about him was his phone number, so I got his number from Drew who got it from Owen who had it. So in the end it was a long chain of phone calls until I finally reached Johnny. What surprised me the most was that he agreed to meet with me. Throughout the entire time I knew him, the only time we actually talked, it normally ended bitterly, with me doing my best to protect him from hurting Alli.

I can't say I am surprised that this is where he agreed to meet me, it was a scene that I could see him easily fitting into, but when I saw him, I started to think that I might be wrong after all. I spotted him as he entered the club, scanning the mass of moving bodies on the dance floor before he scanned the bar and locked eyes with me.

I couldn't help but be surprised when I noticed how much he had grown up. He cut his normally long curly blonde hair, and it was now in a spikey up-do. His face and physic changed from Neanderthal, to businessman, and even his wardrobe changed. He was wearing blue jeans, with a button down red dress-shirt. I looked down at my attire and realized with my short black skirt, maroon sparkled-open back shirt and black heels that I fit in with the people here more than he did.

He scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on mine. He made his way over to where I was standing at the bar.

"Clare Edwards! I surely never thought I would ever see you again." His tone was friendly which I was almost shocked at, but apparently nothing about him was the same as it was back in High School.

"Hi Johnny, you really have grown up-and it is Clare Goldsworthy now." I said.

He raised his eyebrows, "Ah, you too have gotten roped into the married life? Well my belated congratulations. So how are you, has life been treating you well?" he asked with genuine interest.

How was he this casual about things? Alli _just_died. The last time I had seen him he was still head over heels for her. He may have been a jerk, but I knew that his feelings for Alli were real, he sincerely cared for her. "Well things as of lately haven't been the best, as you can imagine." I took a sip of my soda and my face crinkled up as it slid down my throat. I know I have never been a fan of the fizziness in soda, but this just tasted…wrong…

"Yeah," his face tightened and the emotion in his face disappeared, "It really has been tough on all of us, but I can't believe how hard this must be for you."

"I hate to do this, but you and I both know that I didn't call you just so we could have a buddy-to-buddy friendly catch up." He nervously tugged at his shirt and he carefully avoided my eyes. "I know that you know that the police have been trying to talk to you since Alli's death-" I said softly before I was cut off.

"_Wait,_how do you know that?" he whispered harshly to me.

I blinked a couple of times a little taken back of how all the friendliness in his voice left and all was left was coldness. Was the club always this loud?-ugh I can't focus on anything. "I am working on the case Johnny. And I have been doing my best to track down the suspects that don't have an alibi. Showing as your Alli's ex-boyfriend and your relationship with her was pretty messy, you're my lead suspect." I said slowly almost afraid of him exploding.

"You-your what? This cant- this is all wrong! It wasn't supposed to happen this way- oh god." He was livid. He raked his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth in front of me. Ugh my head is starting to hurt. Was the room always this…spin-y? Johnny was still sputtering out nonsense.

I couldn't focus on anything. The music is-it's too loud. The room was shaking at top speed and I looked across the dance floor and towards the back of the club. There was a man standing there-hood up but it was too dark and everything was too unfocused for me to see his face. His silhouette was the last thing I saw before I hit the floor and became consumed with darkness.

**Uh oh! I wonder what happened to poor Clare? Hmm if you review you will find out sooner! ;)**


	7. Give and Take

**THIS IS LIKE A NEW RECORD FOR ME, 2 CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS! I APPRECIATE ALL OF THE VIEWS BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**Description: After a long-term friend of Clare Edwards turns up dead, she seeks the truth. She thinks it's the only way to bring justice to her death. But It's not as easy when your in this deep, and every new piece of information slashes a deeper wound within you. **

**Chapter 5:** **Give and Take**

_*Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom*_

My head will not stop pounding! Gah, I don't think I have had this bad of a hangover since College Freshman year when I thought that it would be a good idea to do body shots in attempt to fit in. I squeezed my eyes hoping on a whim that it would make the pounding go away. No such luck, but to add to my head throbbing my alarm started to go off.

_*Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Bee-*_

I raised my hand and swatted to my left trying to hit my alarm clock but instead came in contact with hard plastic-what the hell? I opened my eyes so I could identify the object but the lights above me were blinding and I immediately shut my eyes again. "Ugh-" I groaned.

"Are you okay Miss?" a soft voice asked. I cracked my eyes open again and took in my surroundings. The room had soft gray walls and there was what appeared to be a bathroom door to my right. Wait. Was I in a-"Where am I?" I asked

"You're at the Hospital Mrs. Goldsworthy. Don't worry we called your husband for you, he should be here soon." She said cheerily. I took a closer look at the nurse. She had to be around my age, she was at my side checking various things on the machine that was what I thought was my alarm clock only moments ago.

I swallowed and I flinched-it felt as if someone were dragging sandpaper down my throat. "Um, do you mind telling me what happened?" I said slowly.

"Well, let me see" she went and grabbed the chart at the end of my bed. "You were carried in last night around midnight by a young man with blonde hair. He said you were at a club and you began swaying before you completely collapsed and blacked out. We have been running some tests this morning. It appears that someone slipped GHB in whatever you were drinking last night-which is why you probably don't remember anything." She sighed and looked at me apologetically before continuing. "I'm afraid that you might experience some nausea and vomiting within the next couple days and you will need a lot of rest until your symptoms relax. Oh and we have made an appointment for next week for your next official checkup. You're lucky that no harm was done with your condition." She smiled at me and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I said quickly before she could leave, "What do you mean _condition?_" I said I was fidgeting.

She turned and looked at me with a shocked expression. Her eyes filled with warmth, "You don't know? I am so sorry I thought you were informed, your pregnant-congratulations!" She smiled before she walked out of the room.

I am _WHAT?_ I have wanted a baby with Eli for so long now, but something tells me that this is not good timing. I am still in the middle of Alli's case and now I am going to have to deal with all the pregnancy hormones and the effects that come with. I am really happy that I am pregnant, I just wish this was timed better. What really surprised me was, that after Eli and I stopped trying to have a baby, that now we are having one. After trying for months and failing, we stopped gradually. Also we never had time because I was always gone working on Alli's case or Eli was busy working.

Suddenly Eli came crashing through the door, and then I was momentarily surprised as Adam was right after him-that is until I realized that they had been planning to hang out when I left the house. Eli came rushing to my side and sat on the bed next to my legs. "What happened-are you okay Clare?" his eyes were wide and he was slightly panting, indicating that he more than likely ran through the hospital. Adam took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of me. This is the first time I have seen him in a month, but he hadn't changed a bit. He still wore a beanie on the top of his head and a plaid button down shirt-some things would never change.

I cleared my throat, still a little dazed "Yes, calm down I will be fine."

Adam propped his legs up on my bed, "Yeah Eli calm down-I told you she would be fine." He looked at me and laughed, "You should have seen him when he got the call from the hospital, I swear he almost passed out himself!" he continued and I also giggled in response.

I looked over at Eli who was scowling at Adam before he reached over and shoved his feet off the bed almost causing him to crash to the floor. I laughed even harder as Adam looked at Eli with a incredulous look on his face. "I leave for a month and this is the welcome back I get? I am truly hurt Eli-you have wounded me!" he said with mock-hurt.

Eli raised his eyebrows, "Man you have been spending so much time with me that I think my sarcasm as rubbed off on you a little _too_ much." I went to laugh again but it got stuck in my throat and I started coughing uncontrollably. Eli lurched for the table next to my bed and poured me a glass of water. I took a sip of it and drank it uncomfortably.

Eli's eyes were filled with concern as he gazed at me. Adam looked between the two of us and took the hint. "I am going to go see if they have any pudding in the cafeteria…" He got up and left the room.

I grabbed Eli's hand and intertwined it with mine. "What happened to you Clare? Tell me the truth." He said lowly.

He began to plead with his eyes but I looked away. I feel awful, what he doesn't know is that I didn't exactly go and visit my parents tonight like I told him when I left.

"I um, I went to go meet Johnny…" I started.

His eyes bulged out of his head, "Clare!" he said frustratingly. I understand that he wouldn't want me to go, and that is why I didn't tell him.

"And so I went and met him at that new club that just opened down town…" I continued.

"CLARE!" He said even louder. He dropped my hand and began to pace around the room-he always does this when he can't understand something.

"I am really sorry Eli-I didn't want to lie to you, but I knew you would never have let me-" I started.

"-Your right I wouldn't have let you!" He said throwing his hands up in the air. "I know I shouldn't be allowed to judge Johnny since I don't know him, but Clare-he is a suspect." I knew he felt heartbroken that I put myself in danger and lied to him about it.

I sighed, "It gets worse," Eli stopped pacing and looked me in the eye-almost as if he were surprised that things could be any worse than this. "While I was there, I had a soda-I think it was a soda-and someone must have done it when I wasn't looking but someone put GHB in my drink-and I drank it. I don't remember anything after that other than what I was told, which is I passed out and Johnny had to carry me to the hospital." I tentatively looked up. Eli's eyes softened as he came over and sat beside me again. He stroked my cheek as he took my face in his hands.

"I had no idea Clare-I am sorry. Are you going to be okay?" He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and I leaned into his embrace.

"Yes the nurse said I might be nauseous and I should get some rest but other than that I would be okay." Eli relaxed instantly as I said that. His arms wound around my waist as he buried his face in my neck. "You know I was told I am lucky considering my condition." I said tentatively.

He pulled back enough to look me in the face, "What condition?" he said slowly

I grasped his hand again, "I'm pregnant, Eli."

His face went blank momentarily before the biggest smile I had ever seen stretched across his face. "Clare! This is fantastic! I believe this is truly the best day of my life! We finally did it! We are going to start our own family." He said the last part softly as he stared intently into my eyes. I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me deeply, his tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance. As I was about to give it to him the door opened again and we pulled apart. There stood Adam in the door way with a hand smacked in front of his eyes and half of a chocolate pudding in his hand.

"Ugh I leave for what? Ten minutes and you two are already getting it on by the time I am back? I feel like I'm back in High School-gross." He said with fake disgust. We all smiled and laughed as we thought of how true the statement was. Adam came in and sat back down in his seat. "So what makes you two want to celebrate right here in the middle of the Hospital?" he asked.

I looked at Eli silently telling him that he could be the one to break the news. Eli smiled greatfully and turned to Adam. "Dude, Clare is pregnant!" he almost yelled in excitement. Adam's mouth fell open for a millisecond before he shot up and gave me a hug.

"It is about time! I knew that from the moment you two began to excessively flirt back at Degrassi that this was the real deal! Oh! I so call dibs on being the godfather! I am going to teach that kid all kinds of stuff!" Adam was almost jumping up and down at this point

I laughed, "I don't think I want you teaching my child _anything!_ Who knows how he will end up with you as his guidance."

We all laughed, before Adam's cell phone began ringing. He looked at it then glanced at us. "Oh, shit I was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago. Fiona is dragging me to some stupid fashion thing." He scoffed, "The things I do for her" he muttered under his breath as he walked out the door.

I fell into a light conversation with Eli as the day went on. Soon after the doctor did a complete look over on me I was released to go home.

That night I lay in bed with the moon shining through the gray curtains on the wall. Eli's light snores were slowly lulling me to sleep as I was wrapped in is warm embrace. In the back of my mind something was turning. The day had been so easy going compared to the last few weeks that I knew something wasn't right. I tried to relive last night's events but everything was blurred. Johnny carried me to the Hospital? I know he changed but I could have sworn that something more happened. Eli's deep breathing tickled the back of my neck and at that moment an eerie wave washed over me. I remembered something-last night I must have been drifting in and out of consciousness as he carried me to the hospital when I heard the five words leave his mouth.

"_She can't know the truth."_

**Review, REview, REView, REVIew, REVIEw, REVIEW!**


End file.
